


I've Wanted This for So Long

by serendipitousReckonings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, This is gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousReckonings/pseuds/serendipitousReckonings
Summary: Domestic fluff with married Adrinette! Fair warning, it's super short - basically a drabble?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	I've Wanted This for So Long

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt request on the ML Writer's Guild - find the blog here: mlwritersguild.tumblr.com  
> Originally posted on my tumblr here: https://veebeejeebies.tumblr.com/post/633360124196601856/ive-wanted-this-for-so-long

“Oh, my God… This is incredible… I’ve wanted this for so long!” He moaned softly, head tilting back in delight.

“Adrien…” Marinette sighed, fingers tenting delicately across her own temples. “We had pot roast for dinner _just_ last week. You even ate the leftovers for lunch the day after..?” She stepped away from the stove top to look at him more fully, a bemused smile playing across her face. Her husband was standing hunched over the crock pot, looking every bit the cat that ate the canary.

“But Princess! You know that I can never resist your cooking. And besides, I went for years eating a _model’s_ diet - skinless this, baked that, and the portions all _miniscule_!” He wiped his fingers on a kitchen towel nearby before coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. “I’ve got to make up for lost time, Marinette.” He settled his chin on her shoulder and gave her the saddest look he could muster.

Marinette sighed contentedly and reached up to caress his cheek. “Poor dear. I should be ashamed for never feeding you enough,” she cooed sardonically.

“You should. I’m just a poor stray cat that you callously leave to starve,” he murmured nuzzling into her neck. She giggled and twisted around in his arms to face him.

“You’re such a dork! What did I ever do to you for you to go around telling lies about me?” She pinched his cheeks teasingly, sticking her tongue out at him good naturedly.

“Oh, well that’s easy! You married me!” His grin was still dazzling to her, no matter how many times she saw it. He wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully, “And you know what they say, if you feed a stray, you’ll never be rid of them.”

She snorted with laughter, “Just shut up and kiss me!” Her heart felt so full and light as his lips found hers.


End file.
